Un minuto en tu mirada
by my dark queen
Summary: En la vida aparecen personas de alguna parte que te marcan la existencia y con una mirada logran traspasar barreras que creías imposible romper. eso le paso a Regina Mills una simple mirada la hizo revivir recuerdos que creía enterrados en lo profundo de su corazón
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

 **hola chicas les traego una historia de mi autoria que espero les agrade es la primera vez que me animo a subir una historia mia asi que disculpen si no es buena y tiene errores espero les guste :)**

 **Las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso**

 **Disculpen los errores**

 **DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

En la vida aparecen personas de alguna parte que te marcan la existencia. Es un juego del destino que coloca en tu camino a gente que por arte de magia o sin ella influyen en tu comportamiento y hasta te hacen cambiar tu forma de ser. O con una mirada logran traspasar barreras que creías imposible romper.

eso fue lo que me sucedió a mí , una típica mañana de noviembre y tan sólo una mirada logro poner mi mundo de cabeza , quien en su sano juicio podría creer que yo Regina Mills , la Dama de hielo, o como todos me llaman la Evil Queen , estuviera sintiendo estas cosas por alguien a quien apenas conocía ,me sentía como una adolescente colada por su cantante favorito , nunca en mi vida una persona había logrado llamar de tal manera mi atención , claro a excepción de una sola pero que por azares del destino logro lastimarme demasiado , pero de eso ya hace 23 años en donde yo si que era una adolescente estúpida que creía perdidamente en el Amor.

Pero vamos quien no miraría algo como eso o mejor dicho a alguien así.

Me fue difícil no poder contemplar su hermoso cabello rubio que ondeaba en sincronía con el viento y que brillaba gracias a los rayos del sol, esa cara tan angelical, cubierta por esos lentes de montura negros, que le daban un toque infantil pero sexy a la vez.

Oh! y sin olvidar sus esquicitos labios rosados porque eso es lo que me parecieron una exquisitez y por los que mataría en probar , por perderme en su boca y explorar cada rincón de ella, pero -!Dios! No era más que una niña, de unos veintitantos a lo mucho, sin duda una niña, pero que niña! , en cada una de sus facciones pude ver algo, algo que me pareció familiar, como sí llevará años conociéndola, claro eso era imposible ya que en mi vida la había visto, pero esa familiaridad se acrecentó justo cuando ella levantó la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Me perdí en su mirada aguamarina, esos ojo, esa mirada de la cual me vasto un segundo para que me hipnotizaran por completo y me hicieran transportarme 23 años atrás, reviviendo tiempos buenos y malos que creía enterrados en lo más profundo de mi mente pero esos ojos me llevaron justo a el momento en que me encontré con aquella persona que cambio mi vida, esa persona a quien creía olvidada.

Pero eso era imposible, no podía conocerla de ningún lado, no podía esa chica con su mirada provocar aquello, no cuando apenas la había visto en la terraza de aquel café.

Era imposible, me negaba a creer lo que mi cabeza maquinaba en aquel momento. Varias imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, se me hizo insoportables aguantar más tiempo en aquel lugar, recogí mis cosas, un poco apresurada y pude observar que ella me miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por lo precipitado de mi huida.

Al terminar de recoger mis cosas no pude soportar dar una última mirada a esos orbes color verde azulados y comprobar que me estaba equivocando que eso que estaba en mi cabeza era imposible, pero eso solo sirvió para confirmarlo cuando recibí de ella una tímida sonrisa una copia exacta de aquella persona que en su tiempo me tenía loca.

 **SQ**

Ha pasado una semana desde el día en que la vi en aquella cafetería y nunca he anhelado nada tanto como he anhelado volver a verla ver esos hermosos ojos.

El día continuó y no dejaba pensarla, frecuentemente miraba a través de la ventana recordando viejos tiempos. Después de tanto decidí que ese día no tenía cabeza para nada mas , así que me levante del escritorio y me dirigí a el área de ascensores sin dejar de pensar en la tormentosa semana tratando de olvidar aquellos recuerdos que creía olvidados y que no me dejaban pensar con claridad, a mi cabeza venían recuerdos del día en que conocí a la persona que cambio mi vida y la cual creía enterrada en lo más profundo del corazón.

 _-Estas ciega o qué? Maldita sea!-espeto con rabia quitándose el helado que había caído justo en su blusa nueva_

 _-Lo... Lo siento no fue mi intención -fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la muchacha_

 _-Es lo único que vas a decir? Lo siento? , Después de haber estropeado una blusa nueva de 100 dólares? Un simple lo siento? -dijo asombrada_

 _La chica abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar como esa simple blusa puede costar tanto pero después de ver a la dueña de esa blusa claro que podía costar eso y más_

 _-Oh .. No por supuesto que no es lo único que voy a decir -dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios - también te diré que te han estafado, yo te puedo conseguir esa misma blusa en 10 dólares En una tienda no muy lejana de acá._

 _-Pero que te crees, que yo iré a comprar en una de esas tiendas de quinta? -escupió despectivamente_

 _-mira niña de papi! Ya te he pedido disculpas no puedo hacer nada más, fue un accidente. -se estaba molestando._

 _Regina estaba que echaba humo, estaba pasando el peor oso de su vida con esa gran mancha en su blusa en medio de la feria, sus amigos la estaban esperando y no sabía qué hacer y ya era muy tarde para regresar a casa y cambiarse de blusa._

 _Al ver que la niña de papi no decía nada se le ocurrió una idea- mira lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos es darte mi blusa para que tu no pases vergüenza con esa gran mancha de chocolate en tu pecho, lo tomas o lo dejas? - la miro con una sonrisa falsa, es chica la estaba sacando de quicio con sus actitud de niña rica, pero no podía dejar de notar lo hermosa que era - tú decides_

 _Regina no se creía lo que estaba por hacer, tenía que hacer algo rápido o su novio y sus amigos llegarían y la vería. De esa manera, no le quedó otra opción que aceptar. Se dirigieron al baño más cercano de la feria y entraron, la chica cerró la puerta y reviso cada cubículo para luego ponerle seguro a la puerta del baño y desvestirse ahí mismo._

 _Regina la miro extrañada por lo que estaba haciendo y aparto la mirada_

 _pero qué demonios haces?!- pregunto horrorizada._

 _\- Que crees que hago? -contesto con tono obvio - quitándome la blusa para poder dártela, dah_

 _-Sí pero para eso hay demasiados cubículo para que te metas en uno de ellos.-dijo extrañada_

 _-No me vengas con ese cuento, somos mujeres las dos, no creo que tengamos algo diferente, así que quítate la blusa de una vez para que te puedas limpiar._

 _Regina no contesto sólo se quedó mirando como esa chica insoportable se quitaba la blusa y dejaba al descubierto un lindo top que le llegaba a mitad del abdomen, lo que hacía que se le notarán sus perfectos músculos abdominales, Regina trago saliva y no se dio cuenta que la chica lo estaba viendo un una sonrisa de lado_

 _-Ves algo que te guste? - pregunto con una sonrisa picara_

 _Regina al sentirse descubierta se sonrojó y carraspeó para ocultar haber sido pillada viendo esos perfectos abdominales._

 _-por favor, ya quisieras – contesto Regina un tanto nerviosa._

 _-vale lo que tú digas -dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona._

 _-bueno te quitarás esa blusa o nos quedaremos acá esperando que esa mancha se quite sola?-pregunto moviendo las cejas divertida._

 _Regina la fusilo con la mirada y accedió a hacer lo que la chica le decía sin antes pedirle algo._

 _-vale está bien, pero date la vuelta - dijo Regina algo tímida_

 _-Ok. , como quieras -dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición, no sabía cómo una chica como ella podía ser tan confiada en algunas cosas pero tímida en esto._

 _Regina se disponía a desabroche su blusa sin darse cuenta que la chica causante de tal desastre la veía a escondidas, contemplando el hermoso y perfecto cuerpo de esta, Regina de vez en cuando volteaba a ver si la chica la espiaba sin llegar a descubrirla en el acto, cuando término de limpiar sus pecho ya que el helado había traspasado la tela extendió la mano en dirección a la chica_

 _-Bien ya puedes darme la blusa - dijo en tono algo exigente_

 _-perdón? Decías algo, no te escuche-pregunto la chica poniéndose la mano en la oreja simulando no haber escuchado._

 _-Puedes darme tu blusa por favor? - contesto con un rollo de ojos y remarcando la última palabra_

 _-eso cambia las cosas, toma -le dijo extendiendo la prenda hacia ellas._

 _-gracias_

 _-De nada_

 _-por cierto lindo tatuaje - le dijo la chica a Regina guiñando le un ojo._

 _Regina abrió los ojos como platos, nadie había visto su tatuaje, aquel que se había hecho en un acto de rebeldía y esta chica viene y la mira como si nada cuando le dijo específicamente que se volteara._

 _-Me estabas viendo? pervertida- pregunto un poco enojada_

- _la vista es natural y mira que ese tatuaje está en un lugar visible, no es mi culpa –sonrió despreocupada._

 _-Si no fuera porque necesito tu blusa te mandaría a volar ahora mismo-dijo Regina con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Relájate, jajaja yo también tengo un tatuaje en el mismo lugar como ya te habrás dado cuenta después de tu sutil escrutinio anteriormente. -Dijo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta_

 _Regina se sonrojo por eso, porque era verdad que se había dado cuenta del pequeño tatuaje de cisne que la chica tenía justo en cadera izquierda, Regina se pasó los dedos por el cabello largo y moreno y desvió la vista avergonzada._

 _-Calma no me molesta que me vean en lo absoluto y mucho menos alguien tan linda como tú -sonrió viéndola a los ojos_

 _A Regina se le fue el aire momentáneamente al ver los hermosos ojos de esa chica por primera vez, esos hermosos ojos verde azulados la cautivaron, y por primera vez pudo apreciar lo hermosa que era esa chica, a pesar de lo insoportable que era, con esos rizos castaños y esa sonrisa boba, desde ese momento Regina supo que aquella chica cambiaría por completo su vida._


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

 **hola chicas les traigo una historia de mi autoría que espero les agrade es la primera vez que me animo a subir una historia mía así que disculpen si no es buena y tiene errores ,espero les guste :)**

 **Espero este capítulo las ayude a comprender mejor hacia donde va la historia.**

 **Las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso**

 **Disculpen los errores**

 **DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 _ **A Regina se le fue el aire momentáneamente al ver los hermosos ojos de esa chica por primera vez, esos hermosos ojos verde azulados la cautivaron, y por primera vez pudo apreciar lo hermosa que era esa chica, a pesar de lo insoportable que era, con esos rizos castaños y esa sonrisa boba, desde ese momento Regina supo que aquella chica cambiaría por completo su vida.**_

* * *

El timbre agudo del teléfono junto al timbre del ascensor me sobresaltó, despertándome de mi ensoñación, al entrar al ascensor me dispuse a buscar en mi bolso el maldito teléfono para contestar.

— ¿Qué?-gruñí sin ver el identificador de llamada.

—Hola a ti también... ¿esta es la hospitalidad que tú mejor amiga se merece?

Al reconocer la voz de kathryn suavice mi tono, ella no tenía la culpa de mi mal día.

—Lo siento , he tenido un mal día, como estas?.-conteste algo distraída mientras bordeaba con la yema del dedo aquel anillos je tenía colgado al cuello que significaba mucho para mí, mientras miraba los números en el ascensor esperando que mi mejor amiga contestara.

-Más buena que nunca ya lo sabes – contesto juguetona

—Ya, claro —me limité a responder con una sonrisa, siempre me sacaba una sonrisa con sus bobadas.

— jajaja estoy más que bien solo llamaba para preguntarte si querías ir a tomar una copa?- preguntó kathryn esperanzada.

—No lo se kath, no estoy de humor para estar entre tanta gente.-Dije algo cansada, no me apetecía permanecer entre tanta gente pero si un buen trago.

— Y entonces qué te parece si voy a tu casa, compro comida china, nos emborrachamos y me cuentas que traes en esa cabecita tuya?

Sonreí al escuchar su propuesta, parecía que kath leía mi mente, siempre sabía qué decir, será por eso que es mi mejor amiga.

-Me parece bien, en este momento estoy por subir al auto, entonces nos vemos en una hora en casa –conteste más animada, me vendría bien platicar con mi mejor amiga.

-ok ,hasta entonces hermosura ,muaw! .

Después de colgar con Kath subí al auto y me dirigí a casa lo más rápido que pude, me apetecía darme un buen baño antes de su llegada.

Ya de vuelta a la seguridad de mi casa, me deshice de mis tacones y solté un suspiro, esos tacones me estaban matando, no sabía cómo podía estar todo el día con esos tacones de allá para acá pero merecían la pena el sufrimiento, después de ponerme cómoda me dirigí a la cocina y abrí la nevera, saque una botella de vino y tome una copa para verter un poco de vino. A continuación me dirigí al baño de mi habitación y prepare la tina para darme ese merecido baño , coloque la copa de vino en la orilla de la tina mientras esperaba a que se llenara, me disponía a desvestirme entrando en piloto automático, al estar completamente desnuda me mire en el espejo de cuerpo entero y observe aquel tatuaje que me había realizado hace ya algún tiempo ,con alguna ligera modificación a como estaba originalmente ,trazando con la yema del dedo el tatuaje que me recordaba a aquel tiempo, separe la vista del espejo enojada conmigo misma por añorar algo que no tendría más y me dispuse a meterme a la tina, tomando la copa de vino conmigo, ya acomodada en las tibias aguas de mi relajante baño bebí un buen sorbo de vino ,cerré los ojos y me dispuse a relajarme a la espera de kath.

 ** _SQ_**

 _Ninguna de las dos supo cuánto tiempo tardaron viéndose a los ojos hasta que un golpe en la puerta las sobresaltara haciéndolas apartar la vista, Regina fue la primera en bajar la vista un poco sonrojada por la interrupción._

— _Mierda! —exclamo Regina al ver su reloj, llegaba completamente tarde a su cita con sus amigos._

— _¿Hay algún problema?— preguntó la chica un poco extrañada_

— _¡No, claro que no! —replicó, con excesiva energía—.lo siento, es que ya llego tarde a mi cita con mis amigos eso es todo, y no creo que me esperen por mas tiempo.—Contestó un poco desanimada._

— _mira qué tal si me das tu blusa ,la limpio y cuando esté lista te llamo y la llevo a tu casa ?.—propuso la chica un poco esperanzada, era un buen plan para sacarle el número a la chica._

— _no creo que sea buena idea no te conozco.- respondió Regina un poco desconfiada._

— _ammmm yo tampoco te conozco y te he dado mi blusa .- respondió como si fuera obvio-. Mira no te voy a secuestrar, aunque sí que me encantaría.- esto último lo dijo en un susurro._

— _tienes un punto, Jajajaja .-contestó Regina nerviosa, había escuchado eso último y por una extraña razón estaba deseando que lo hiciera , esta chica le había movido la tierra con solo una mirada, sabía que podía confiar en ella con solo verla a esos hermosos ojos aguamarina pero eso le asustaba._

— _Entonces ya está, yo me llevo esta blusa.- dijo la chica levantando la susodicha blusa y guardándola en su bolso-.y tú me das tu teléfono.- dijo sonriendo de lado._

— _tienes donde anotar? .- preguntó Regina algo tímida._

— _Ammm no pero tengo una pluma.-respondió la chica buscando en su bolso y entregándosela a Regina._

 _Regina tomo la pluma mientras buscaba con la mirada en donde anotar, al no encontrar algo que fuera de su agrado tomó la mano de la chica y comenzó a anotar su número._

— _aquí lo tienes-contesto tímida-. Bueno tengo que irme o si no sí que no llegó a mi cita._

 _Regina le entregó la pluma a la chica y se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando se volteó y miro a la chica una última vez y dijo_

— _por cierto mi nombre es Regina Mills y el tuyo? - preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa._

— _El mío ?... - preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.-_

— _.Danielle...Danielle Swan._

 **SQ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

 **hola chicas les traigo una historia de mi autoría que espero les agrade es la primera vez que me animo a subir una historia mía así que disculpen si no es buena y tiene errores ,espero les guste :)**

 **Espero este capítulo las ayude a comprender mejor hacia donde va la historia.**

 **Las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso**

 **Disculpen los errores**

 **DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

— **por cierto mi nombre es Regina Mills y el tuyo? - preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa.**

— **El mío ?... - preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta .-**

— **.Danielle... .Danielle Swan .**

* * *

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, mirando a todos lados, aún estaba en el baño me había quedado dormida y había soñado con ese primer día en el que la conocí, todo por aquella muchacha, todo por esa sonrisa y esos ojos hermosos que se me antojaban tan familiares, cerré los ojos y me frotó suavemente la frente con los dedos, intentando ahuyentar esas memorias.

Me levante de la tina y me dispuse a secarme y vestirme con algo cómodo, salí del baño vistiendo mi camisa favorita cuatro tallas más grande, al salir de mi habitación regrese a la cocina para rellenar mi copa y dirigirme a la terraza para confortarme por la calidez de la brisa. Contemplé mi árbol durante unos instantes y después mire a las estrellas respirando profundamente cerrando los ojos me deje llevar por aquella sensación de libertad.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Dios! Me has asustado! , no te escuche entrar, tendré que reconsiderar el haberte dado esa llave, entras tan sigilosamente, me darás un ataque al corazón un día de estos.- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-lo siento, Jajajaja pensé que me habías escuchado cuando entre.- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa -. Además no es mi culpa que tengas una mente sucia.

-no tengo mente sucia!, bueno ya y mi comida? –Pregunte ansiosa, tenía hambre y ya había esperado demasiado por ella.

-enserio tienes hambre- me miro con el ceño fruncido- no me saludas y preguntas como estoy, es más importante un recipiente de rollitos primavera que yo, pero claro, acá esta tu tonta amiga que se preocupa por ti - despotrico kath de camino a la cocina.

Sonreí y puse los ojos en blanco juguetona, a veces kath podía ser muy dramática. Me adelante y la abrace por la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro que eres importante para mí cariño, no tanto como mis rollitos primavera pero te vas acercando-conteste juguetona.

-Que graciosa.- volteo la cara y me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Oye!, son rollitos primavera, nadie compite con unos rollitos primavera , no es mi culpa.-respondí mientras rodeaba la isla para tomar un rollito primavera y darle un buen mordisco.

Vamos glotona toma tus amados rollitos primavera y vamos al sofá y me cuentas que traes en esa cabecita tuya que por eso estoy aquí.

Gimotee mientras tomaba las cajas de comida mientras kath tomaba el vino y las copas, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de esto.

Ya acomodadas en el sofá, kath me miró fijamente esperando que yo empezará a hablar primero, odiaba cuando hacia eso.

—Sabes, — tome un trozo de rollito primavera apuntándola—odio cuando haces eso.

—Lo sé.— asintió mientras rellenaba las copas de vino. —Por eso lo hago.

—Si y por eso lo odio.

—bueno vamos cuéntame que te ha estado pasando esta semana.

—no es nada kath, solo ha habido mucho trabajo eso es todo—me levante por el control y encendí la tele no quería hablar de eso—.quieres ver una película?.

—no cambies la conversación Regina, te conozco sé qué te pasa algo.

Me quede callada mientras cambiaba de canal en la tele sin ver nada en concreto, no quería hablar de eso en este momento.

—Regina.. — pronuncio mi nombre en tono de advertencia, sabía que no dejaría pasar esto, era igual o más terca que yo.

—Vamos por dios! Regina soy tu mejor amiga!

—quieres saber que me pasa? Kath—pregunte enfadada - me pasa que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella!, no puedo dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos ni esa hermosa sonrisa en mi cabeza, ya no sé qué es real ni que es un recuerdo kath.

Se quedó callada un momento antes de formular lentamente una pregunta, de la cual yo estaba segura ya sabía la respuesta.

—En quien no puedes dejar de pensar?

—He tenido recuerdos de ella kath – conteste remarcando el "Ella" mirándola fijamente y mordiéndome el labio — y todo porque hace una semana vi a una chica en un café que tenía sus mismos ojos y su misma sonrisa — conteste cerrando los ojos — hace tiempo que no pensaba en ella.

— ¿Qué? Regina ha pasado mucho desde que…

—lo se! ,lo se! , hace 15 años fue la última vez que la vi .

—Dios! Regina, pensé que ya no te acordabas de ella!

—Como no acordarme de la persona que me vio la cara de idiota por 5 años! Kath ,como?! —La mire enfadada.

—vale, lo siento, ok ,es solo que pensé que ya no … no querías saber nada de ella eso es todo.

—Sigo sin querer saber de ella kath , es solo que, desde que vi a esta chica en aquel café no he podido sacarme de la cabeza a ninguna de las dos—conteste al borde de las lágrimas —. Son tan parecidas, tienen los mismos rasgos y tengo miedo de que esa chica sea quien creo que es kath, porque si es así quiere decir que ella también está en el pueblo otra vez y no creo poder soportarlo.

Kath me miro con ojos tristes y se inclinó envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo, y no tuve más remedio que soltar en llanto.

* * *

—¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?— llamo una voz alegre justo un segundo antes de que una cabeza se asomara por la puerta entornada.

—¡Hola!— sonreí a mi madre mientras entraba felizmente en la habitación.

—porque estas tan feliz? — le pregunte sonriendo, era imposible no contagiarme de su alegría.

—Porque estás viendo a la doctora Danielle Swan la nueva pediatra de Storybrooke.


End file.
